Thaw Out a Frozen Heart
by Mew Musica
Summary: My entry to iTaffy.G's 'The Spring and Summer Pairings' contest.  Pairing is KishxElsa.  NO FLAMERS ALLOWED!


**Hey everyone out there! This is my first shot at a one-shot story, so I hope you like it. This is also my entry to iTaffy.G's contest 'The Spring and Summer Pairings', with the pairing being my own original one, _KishxElsa_, with Elsa being my TTM OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Spring. The time of year where flowers start to bloom, baby chicks and other baby animals appear and, more importantly, the time of year for Easter. You know, Easter, that one day a year where you eat chocolate to your heart's content and no one can really tell you off about it. Unless you eat a bit too much. Then they may have to moan a bit.<p>

Sorry, I forgot to intoduce myself. I'm Elsa Loveheart. I'm fifteen years old and I live in Tokyo, Japan. I like chocolate, Easter, ice skating, snowball fights, hanging out with friends and helping others. I'm also a Mew Mew, but hardly anyone knows that, except the other Mew Mews and those pesky aliens who keep sending up those Chimera Animals to attack us and the city. When transformed, I call myself Mew Musica, and my Mew weapon is called Sonic Snow IPod. I wish sometimes that I don't have to fight and that I can just have fun in life without anything getting in the way of it.

Today is Easter. Which is a good thing for me, because I can eat lots more chocolate than I'm usually allowed. I also have an ice skating contest today, in the afternoon, so I guess I'm pretty excited about that too. I also don't have to work at Café Mew Mew today, so I have a bit more time to myself.

This morning, I was just wandering about town, looking in the shop windows, eating chocolate, watching everyone else, _and_ eating more chocolate. My elbow length creamy brown and pale blond hair was pulled into a low ponytail, for comfort, and I was wearing my favourite outfit, which was a dark blue kimono wrap top, a short black and white skirt, grey leggings and ankle high blue boots with buckles on the sides.

I had just sat down at a small table outside of a small cafe, drinking my banana and strawberry milkshake, when I heard a small noise behind me. The air almost rippled a bit, but it propbably didn't. I mean, how can air just ripple like that? Except in a heat wave? It wasn't even hot today. Unless... no, it couldn't be them, could it? The aliens just appearing out of nowhere for no apparent reason. It wouldn't be. I pondered this thought a bit as I sipped my milkshake. I looked up. Only a few other people were around this cafe. And they were all couples. Sipping their milkshakes and just chatting together, enjoying each other's company. I just wish that that could be me. The last boyfriend I had wasn't really the cute and caring type, to be honest. He just kept wanting to do his thing all the time and he didn't really listen to what I wanted. By the time he decided to try to listen, I had started up ice skating three times a week. This annoyed him for some reason. He then just left me. I wish that hadn't happened sometimes.

"Feeling ok cutie pie?"

I've heard that voice before. And as I turned round, I knew I was right about who it was. It was Kish. His golden coloured eyes just looked at me and his green hair was pulled into it's normal ponytail.

"What do you want this time?" I asked suspiciously.

"The same as I always do," he replied.

"Which is...?"

"You, cutie pie," he said with a sly sort of smile. I sighed and shook my head.

"I've told you before Kish, I don't want to be with you. Why don't you just go and stalk someone else other than me?"

"Because I really want you, and I won't stop till I get you."

"Well you still not going to get me," I said, finishing my drink and getting up. I went and paid for the drink, then looked back at the table. He was still floating there, looking at me. I shook my head again and headed off home.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, it was time for the contest at the ice rink.<p>

It was almost my turn to go out onto the rink. For the contest, my hair was arranged in a slightly messy bun, fixed in place with small diamond and sapphire hairpins. I was wearing a knee length aqua green shoulderless dress with long sleeves, pale blue sparkly edging along the cuffs and the hem, a spiky hemline and a pale blue bow on the middle of the neckline, with a small heart shaped diamond on it's centre. My ice skates were just plain white, with pale blue laces that were dotted with tiny diamonds, a gift from Ryou after my original special ice skates got ruined when a Chimera Animal happened to attack this ice rink before, the day that I became a Mew Mew. He felt a bit sorry about what happened, so he got me these.

"And finally this afternoon, we have Elsa Loveheart!" the commentator for the competition called out to the crowd who were seated in the stands.

It was time. I slowly skated out onto the rink. The crowd were cheering loudly. I looked around at everyone. I saw a flash of gold right at the back of the stands, hidden in the shadows. Kish was there. I just looked past him. The music started up, and I started to skate.

I was really doing well today. The crowd kept cheering more as I kept on skating to the ever intensifying beat of the music. Then there was a crash. Through the right hand set of doors to the stands appeared a large Chimera Animal. One that looked like a sort of prehistoric dinosaur, with scaly and slimy green skin and large teeth. Everyone screamed and got out of the stands as quickly as they could through the other entrance to the stands.

I looked up as the monster crashed onto the rink. Behind it was another alien. Alaina. She was pretty new to the alien team, and she totally hated me. She thought I was after Kish and kept trying to defeat me so that she could have him all to herself, no matter how many times I tried to tell her that I didn't want him. She smiled evily behind a long curtain of midnight black hair.

"Nice to see you again little Mew Mew," she said.

"And what do you want this time?" I asked.

"I want you defeated, and I thought that maybe this was a perfect time to do it."

"Not if I can help it!"

I got my Power Pendant out from a secret pocket of my dress. Just as I was about transform, the Chimera Animal lashed out at me. I dropped the pendant and tried to skate out of the way. But I slipped. I fell down onto the ice. _Hard_. The monster came closer to me. I closed my eyes.

"Get her," Alaina said evilly.

I prepared myself for the attack. But it didn't come. I heard the monster cry out in pain.

"Not you Kish!" Alaina moaned.

I opened my eyes a fraction. Kish was in front of me now, fighting off the monster. He turned around for a minute to look at me. He mouthed something.

"What?" I whispered loudly back.

He mouthed it again. I then understood what he was trying to say. Get the pendant. I nodded. As he fought against the monster, I slowly got up. I skated over to my pendant. Just as I was picking it up, a hand closed around my wrist. I looked up to see who it was.

"Oh no you don't," Alaina said.

I smiled a bit evilly back at her. I wrenched my hand out of her grip. I grabbed my pendant and quickly skated out of the way. She tried to get me, but she was a bit too late.

"POWER PENDANT! MEW MUSICA MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

I transformed and went over to Kish and the Chimera Animal.

"Sonic Snow IPod!"

My weapon appeared in my gloved hand. I clipped it to my shorts and put the earphones in my Polar Bear ears, seeing as my normal ears had disappeared. I pressed the middle button on the weapon. The screen flashed in rainbow colours before settling on white. A small symbol appeared on the screen. It was of a pale pink and white heart with a pale blue dot in the centre.

"Heartbreak Razor Hearts!"

I cupped my hands in front of me as a pale pink energy orb with a pulsing blue and white centre that was blasting out romantic style music appeared. I gently blew on the orb and it flew off towards the Chimera Animal. As it flew, it turned into loads of silver, spiky edged heart shaped blades. When they hit the Chimera Animal, it cried out in pain and disappeared, leaving a weird jellyfish thing, which Alaina collected, and a small komodo dragon in its place.

I then saw Alaina go over to Kish to talk to him for a minute. He seemed to be arguing with her. She eventually gave up. She glared at me as she left. I went back to my normal self and pocketed the pendant. I went over to the komodo dragon and picked it up in my hands. It went to sleep. I sort of smiled at it.

"Are you ok now cutie pie?" Kish asked, coming over to me.

"Yeah."

"I still want you, you know."

"Well you still not getting me, even if you did save me at first from the Chimera Animal."

He looked a bit upset.

"But I did like it that you saved me. Without you, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

He looked up at me again.

"I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok Elsa."

He turned back to me as he started to go. He came back over to me. And then he kissed me. It was only quickly. But I did sort of like it.

"See you later cutie pie, 'cause I will be back for you," he said, disappearing.

I smiled to myself. Maybe he isn't as bad as I first thought. I then skated out of the rink, the komodo dragon, which I think I will call Komi, still asleep in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked that. <strong>

**Have a nice day!**

**:)**


End file.
